The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Reese’.
The new Kalanchoe plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana ‘Sarah’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,928. The new Kalanchoe was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Sarah’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hinnerup, Denmark in August, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hinnerup, Denmark since October, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.